Oh Crap There's Two of Them
by DBD Turdukken X
Summary: Well this sucks. Yang Xiao Long now has a twin brother: Rex Xiao Long...this will be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Crap There's Two of Them!**

 **There will be a lot of jumping through the timeline, unless I decide to put in filler chapters, mainly because I want to try to get through season 1 in one chapter, Season 2 in 2 and then put a chapter per episode for Season 3.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

OC:

Name: Rex Xiao Long

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Species: Human

Height: 6' 6"

Appearance: Red eyes with a blue tint, Black Crew Cut and a pair of spiraling tattoos going from top of shoulder and ending at the wrists in a band of barbed wire shrouded in blue electricity.

Outfit: Black and Electric blue camouflage Power armor(ODST variant from Halo 4), Or a black leather jacket, Black and electric blue camouflage combat pants, black combat boots, electric blue muscle-tee and a pair of blue and black ballistic shades.

Weapons:

Meat Hooks: a pair of hook swords with black and lightnig dust imbued in the blades.

Ultor: A two handed long sword that turns into a heavy plasma rifle(X-COM variant) that fires a blue and black plasma.

Pacifici: a pair of .45 .Cal black 1911s with blue etchings and blue grips.

Flammeum Caestus: a pair of gauntlets(actual gloved gauntlets not just what Roosterteeth call 'Gauntlets' those would be called bracers) that have a forward mounted flame thrower and a rear mounted scram jet.

Aura Color: Black and Electric blue

Semblance: can absorb any form of energy including kinetic and can redirect it into either strength, speed, reflexes or aura. He also has a secondary ability that allows him to master any weapon in any fighting style.

Personality: out going and joking.

Bio: twin brother to Yang Xiao Long, half brother to Ruby Rose. Very protective of both. Has Lighting dust imbued in him through both a tattoo and accidental consumption as a child.

Name: Roy Johnson

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Species: Wolf Faunus

Height: 5' 10"

Appearance: Gray eyes, blond crew cut white wolf ears and tail.

Outfit: Gray heavy parka, gray and white camouflage heavy weather combat pants, black heavy weather combat boots and gray oxygen mask with white tinted opaque visor.

Weapons:

Hook shot: a pair of .50 .Cal climbing axe pistols.

Aura Color: Gray

Semblance: the ability to project blizzards

Personality: serious.

Bio: grew up in A small Town South of Vale that was a winter resort for anyone willing to go that far outside of Vale… And pay for the security forces that handle the Grimm, with his twin brother and sister doing bounty hunter work to support them. Did not go to Combat School.

Name: Jack 'the ripper' Johnson

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Species: wolf Faunus

Height: 5' 8"

Appearance: brown eyes, messy blonde hair, white wolf ears and tail.

Outfit: brown and white camouflage combat jacket., brown and white camouflage heavy weather combat pants, black heavy weather combat boots and a brown hockey mask with a brown wolf painted on it.

Weapons:

Hacker: a wood axe that has a built in double barrel breach loaded side by side shotgun.

Aura color: Brown.

Semblance: can blend in with any environment.

Personality: crazy frat boy

Bio: grew up with his twin brother and sister doing logging jobs for money. Did not go to combat school.

Name: Jane Johnson

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Species: wolf Faunus

Height: 5' 6"

Appearance: White pony tail with black highlights at the ends, pale blue eyes, white wolf ears and tail.

Outfit: Arctic camouflage parka opened over a cropped skin tight sleeveless tee-shirt, a pair of Arctic camouflage heavy weather combat pants, a pair of white heavy weather combat boots and a white Arctic beanie.

Weapons:

Epic win: a white hover/snow board that turns into a pair of AR Carbines wrapped in white rags.

Mad Snipes: a white double edged two handed battle axe that turns into a heavy plasma sniper(X-COM) with a blast shield.

Aura Color: White

Semblance: can see through walls at up to 100 meters and spot the best trajectory and weak spot to fire.

Personality: sociable and joking..

Bio: grew up with her twin brothers and did a lot of Small time Grimm clearing jobs solo as well as big time jobs with others. Did not go to Combat School.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Enroute to Little Bear Club.

"Yang All I'm sayin' is that if the last 'information broker' we interrogated last time knew nothing about mom then who's to say this one does." I asked over the small two way helmet radio I installed in both my helmet and Yang's as we headed to a bar in the industrial part of town.

"Still worth a shot." Yang replied as we pulled up outside the bar.

"Fine." I said taking the pack that transformed into my armor and contained my weapons out of the saddle bags on my Harley and putting it on my back. "But if this turns into another bar fight you owe me a whole case of cigars. Because that last bar fight made my blood boil, did you really have to A: snap her neck like that and B: pull out the, 'deal with it shades'?"

"Fine by me." Yang said walking to the door. "And yes, yes I did. No one makes Yang Xiao Long bleed and gets away with it."

"Now you're just twisting my words." I said.

"You say it all the time: 'No one makes a Xiao Long bleed and gets away with it.'" Yang said finishing the last part in her best attempt to mimic my baritone voice.

Once we got inside I trailed behind her a distance and took a seat in a bar stool ordering a bottle of beer.

After Yang was done with her conversation and she launched Junior into the bar beside me I got up pulled out a cigar lit it with a match and nailed one of the goons in the head with my beer. I rolled my shoulders forward causing my armor to shift into action I reached back and grabbed the face mask of my helmet and pulled it over my face causing said helmet to shit together over my face and let my gauntlets to form on my arms and started my rampage with a rocket fueled punch launching a poor sod into the wall and turned with an aura fueled kick launching another goon into yet another wall. After punching kicking and punting a few more goons into the walls a guy that was easily a foot taller than me in a white and black tuxedo wielding a pair of trench knives intervened.

"Sup jackass?" He asked putting his reverse grip knives up in a fighter's stance.

I drew my Twin Hook blades and took my fist swing aimed for his neck only to have him block the multi-directional strike.

"That all you got?" He asked kicking me in the chest hard enough to send me and my half ton armor into the ground.

"Now you just gave me more." I said before round house kicking him in the head and without my gauntlets punched him with enough force to launch him to into the roof and a couple seconds later the twin bouncers landed in a heap on the other side of the bar.

"You're gonna pay for that." I heard junior say.

"Fuck off!" I shouted back drawing Ultor and shooting him in the face.

"Gah! Son of a bitch!" He yelled falling to the ground in pain.

"Yang you owe me." I said as she jumped out of the window so I followed.

"Hey Ruby." I said my armor compacting it into its pack form.

2 weeks later.

"Yang let Ruby go before you crush her." I said as Yang trapped Ruby in a bear hug.

"Fine." Yang said.

One relatively boring ride later we were at Beacon.

"Imma go see if I can find some where to hide my cigars and prank supplies." I said deploying my gauntlets. "Caestus powers AWAYYYYY!" I yelled out flying away.

Auditorium.

"That guy is extremely creepy." I said sitting up in the rafters with my old friends, who I had met when they moved to Vale three years ago, Roy and Jack Johnson, and my girlfriend, Jane Johnson.

"Yup." Roy said.

"Yeah." Jane said.

"I think he's pretty cool." Jack said.

"Well you're crazy." I said. Literally he was a certified Psycho.

"Knew I shouldn't have taken that test." Jack said.

"It was mandatory for any and all Beacon entries." Jane said.

"Oh right." Jack said.

"Let's go everyone's leaving." I said dropping down to the ground with the others following.

Next Morning.

"Yo Roy, Jack get your asses up." I said standing up in my normal out fit rolling my thin bedroll up and tossing it in my pack.

"Fuck off." Roy said rolling onto his face.

"Well too bad." I said kicking him in the face. "Everyone else is already in the locker room."

"Fuck fine." He said standing up and kicking his brother repeatedly until he woke up.

"Roy I am going to gut you." Jack said getting up.

"No you aren't." Roy said tossing on his parka and OZ mask.

"Grrr." He growled putting his mask on.

"All first year students report to Beacon Cliffs immediately." Was called over the intercom.

"Let's move." I said.

In transit to Emerald Forest.

"Fuck you Gravity!" I heard Jack shout as he flew by riding his axe like a broom firing all the way.

'I am not loosing to that psycho.' I thought. "Caestus powers AWAYYYYYY!" I yelled my gauntlets' scram jets igniting.

I saw the Temple but there was a small Goliath chasing a very familiar person her Arctic camo standing out amongst the jungle foliage like a sore thumb.

"Fuck it." I said doing a nose dive landing on the damn thing's back before drawing Ultor letting it go rifle and melting the relatively thick armor before grabbing one of my side arms and as it reared up in pain shoved it into the hole I had made in the armor until it hit solid bone and fired three times killing it, it finally fell forwards and hit the ground it's breathing ceased. "You know." I said pulling my blood covered forearm out of the dead Grimm and putting in a fresh mag. "You really should invest in something that has explosions in it."

"So do you." Jane said.

"Well yeah but I have yet to meet anything that the Ultop can't melt through." I said tapping my trusty heavy plasma rifle.

"Fair enough." Jane replied.

"You got a partner?" I asked.

"Nope." She replied.

"Good me neither." I said. "Let's move."

Northern Temple.

"I told you that this was a bad idea!" Jane yelled as we ran through the forest with mama Goliath on our tails.

"Well it was that or let the damn things repopulate!" I said running just behind her.

"Fuck that music!" Jane replied as a fucking tree landed 2 feet from us. "It's aim is getting better!"

"Clearing ahead! Just Keep running!" I shouted.

"No Shit!" Jane shouted back.

Once we reached the clearing I saw that Jack and Roy were there. "We got a big angry cow on our ass! Roy you better have packed your Demo charges!" I yelled running into the clearing.

"Oh shit! Jack Thermite!" Roy yelled pulling his pistols and aiming for the eyes, 'course he didn't.

"Yehoo!" Jack yelled charging the Huge Grimm with two clear canisters of a rusty red powder with two red digital clocks and huge metal spikes on them stopping only to set a three second timer before jumping on the damn thing's face screaming at in it's face and jamming the spikes into a pair of it's eyes before pressing the buttons on both devices before jumping off the Goliath reading up in pain just in time for the Thermite to detonate the flammable metallic powder burning straight to through it's skull and out it's ass. "BURN MOTHER FUCKER BURN!"

"Yup he's crazy." I said.

"Try living with him." Jane said.

"Well guess I am." I said as Roy handing me a Black pawn as he pocketed the same piece.

"Just for future reference next time you kick me in the face to wake me up I'm going to punch you into next week." Roy said walking off back towards the cliffs.

"You know that'll only help me kick your ass." I stated following him.

"Won't stop me from trying." He replied as the others fell in.

Beacon Cliffs

"The fuck happened here?" I asked looking around at the recently exploded temple and half dissolved Nevermore corpse with it's head hating from the cliffs

"Hey man there's a dead Deathstalker down there!" Jack yelled hanging off into the huge canyon that spanned over the to foot of the cliffs…by his feet.

"GET OUT OF THERE YOU IDIOT!" Roy shouted hauling his crazy brother out of the canyon.

"So how are we gonna get up there?" Roy asked setting Jack down.

"Don't know about you but…" Jane said hopping on my back. "Mush!"

"Caestus powers AWAYYYYYY!" I said flying off with Jane in tow.

"Fuck you!" I heard Roy yell.

Beacon auditorium

"And here we have Rex Xiao Long, Roy Johnson, Jack Johnson and Jane Johnson they will make up Team RRJJ(Rouge) Led by… Rex Xiao Long!" Ozpin announced.

"Oh yeah!" I said pumping my fist into the air.

"OH YEAH! Party all night!" Jack yelled out holding up a mail box with a balloon tied to it…somehow. "Party Over Here!"

"Doesn't surprise me." Jane said.

"This had better be worth it." Roy grumbled.

Then I noticed the camera. "Team photo!" I shouted causing Jane to sit on my shoulders with her sniper rifle our holding up a peace sign and sticking her tongue out to the side. Jack was balancing his axe on one finger with the blade on top and in line with his head. Roy crossed his climbing pistols in front of him holding them just below his face. And I was in a Captain Morgan stance with my foot on a case of Cigars that Yang had given me earlier to settle our bet. "Everyone say Knob Cheese!" I exclaimed.

Team RRJJ Dorm

"Well home sweet home for the next 4 years better make it count." I said pulling out a roll of duct tape and taping my bed to the wall at three different points using three rolls of tape for every leg that would touch the wall, Jack did something similar only he used ropes to hang it to the wall. Roy put his bed under Jack's and Jane put hers under mine before kicking me off of mine and claiming it for herself.

Combat class later that week.

"Who would like to fight next?" Goodwitch asked.

"Screw it." I said to myself. "I'll go!"

"Who would you like to face?" She asked.

"Hmm…" I said looking through the massive group of mixed first second third and fourth years before finally landing on a group of second years. "How 'bout Team CFVY?"

"Are you sure?" Goodwitch asked.

"Look." I said jumping into the arena my armor shifting into place. "If I can handle a Goliath I'm pretty sure I can handle those four." I added shifting my helmet into place, as a matter of fact I could indeed take out an at least fully grown Goliath with about the same difficulty that it took Team RWBY to take down that Nevermore."

"Well then…your funeral." Goodwitch said.

After a few minutes of waiting they finally showed up in the arena.

"You've got some giant balls of steel for this kid." Their leader: Coco Adel said.

"How'd you know?" I asked jokingly.

"Begin!" Goodwitch called out.

I immediately activated my gauntlet mounted flame throwers and let it rip at Fox once he got too close the black dust infused red flames draining his aura to the red quickly, I had actually prepared for a fight like this I always had some form of black dust including a small switchblade made of processed Black dust, that could completely ignore Aura, but I had prepared for this by switching the tanks on my flame throwers which usually had a combination of Fire dust, Thermite and napalm but these tanks had a combination of Black and fire dust. Plus side was that it was completely legal in arena style combat.

"Fox Alistair is out."

Then both Velvet and Yatuhashi charged me with Coco hanging back loitering with her Gatling gun. I blocked Yatuhashi's first over head strike with my armor absorbing the strike and punching Velvet out of the ring, followed up by a jet powered uppercut putting the large man in the air following it up wth an aura enhanced punch draining his aura and launching him out of the arena.

"Velvet and Yatsuhashi are out."

"Well what do yah know you've got skill after all." Coco said before letting rip with her over sized MG.

I walked forward into the hail of bullets absorbing every strike until I was right in front of her. "Boo." I said before finishing it off with a round house kick launching her out of the arena with a drained aura.

"Time!"

A few weeks later.

"Why are we here again?" I asked for the fourth time.

"One of our contacts in the White Fang said that some big wig was going to lead a raid on the shipment of Schnee Dust from Atlas." Jane said scanning the docks with her rifle.

"Oh right any idea who?" I asked.

"He kept it short something about an easily recognizable face." Roy said sharpening his Hook Shot.

"So what? Adam Taurus, Freddie the Faunus, Dirk maybe even that one meat head with the chain sword?" I asked.

"Could be all of them." Jane said.

"That's… Reassuring." I said.

"Sounds exiting." Jack said.

"Welllllll…. You're crazy." I said pulling out a cigar.

"No smoking, they might smell it." Roy said snatching it out of my mouth.

"Come on man it's the industrial sector, fat cats smoke in their offices all the time." I said.

"Well if they smell a fresh one they might be afraid they've been snitched on." Roy said tucking the cigar into his pocket.

"Hmm… Fair enough." I said.

"Hmm…Bullhead 500 meters out." Jack said his ears perking up.

"I hear it." Jane said only for said aircraft to pass over 3 seconds later followed by 2 others.

"So…" I said. "Wait for the ass bag in charge to show his face?" I asked.

"Uh-huh.." Jane replied still looking through her scope.

"Then we get to kick his ass?"

"Yup." Jane replied. "Looks like everyone's favorite Dust thief is in charge…somehow."

"Then let's go bash some heads." I said shifting my armor and helmet on as Jane put her rifle on her back before pulling out her hover board.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you helping this scum?" Blake Beladonna said holding Roman Torchwick with her sword to his neck.

I then heard something about a joint business venture before he shot the ground under her feet causing it to explode.

"Engage!" I shouted flying in punching some random grunt in the face before turning and Kicking another in the chest before reversing the kick and kneeing another in the throat and following that one up with a spinning axe kick on another's head.

"Ahem!" Torchwick called out his cane pressed to the side of Blake's head.

"Fuck." I said, I was really bad in hostage situations.

"Hey!" I looked to the voice and saw Ruby standing on top of a warehouse.

Someone apparently distracted Ruby long enough for Torchwick to turn his cane in her direction and fire knocking her back, right after that some red head in a tan, green and black outfit with a bow of all things on her head and some sort of metal pack on her back, from which FLYING SWORDS came out of.

"Must has." I said drooling at the sight of the flying buzz saw made of swords.

My daydreaming was cut short… By a whack over the head from some guy with a hammer which was now in tiny little slivers of metal covering the ground.

"Really?" I asked.

"Um, mercy?" He squeaked out his mouse ears twitching.

"Sure." I said before jet-punching him in the head launching him into a near by crate.

I look back to see that Torchwick was getting on board a bulkhead. "He's getting away!" I shouted chasing after him, soon after it took off. "Caestus Powers AWAYYYYYY!" I shouted firing up the jet/flame thrower gauntlets and flying after it. After half a second pursuit I landed on the side of the damn thing and ripped the side door off only to get blasted in the face by a cane. "Fuuuuuuck!" I yelled before landing from 200 feet up in a Schnee storage warehouse next to a small box of black dust. "Bingo!" I grabbed the crate and walked out of the warehouse, to see ,Team RWBY.

"Hey guys." I said walking up.

"Is that Schnee property?" Weiss asked.

"Here this should cover it." I said pulling out 20,000 Lien.

"Um… I don't normally handle the sell of dust." Weiss said.

"Look this is the first time and probably last time I'm going to get my hands on twenty kilos of Schnee grade Black Dust." I said. "Besides I'm willing to pay five times as much for it. Maybe even ten."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Black dust is extremely rare and the grade from SDC is even rarer especially since Black Dust from the SDC can easily be purified with simple chemistry equipment as opposed to sophisticated lab equipment." Blake said.

"What is Black Dust?" Ruby asked.

"Basically anti-aura, popular with Some tournament fighters, purified Black Dust can completely pass through aura unhindered." Weiss said.

"I thought it was illegal?" Yang asked.

"Anyone that doesn't go through at least basic combat school can't have the purified stuff. Other wise it's completely legal." I said.

"Oh." Yang said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Crap There's Two of Them.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Codex:**

 **Human/Faunus Dust Infusion: there are two ways to infuse dust with one self, one being to get a tattoo with the desired dust in the ink, notable persons with this is former huntress Cinder Fall, and another through consumption, with huntsman in training Rex Xiao Long being the most prominent in this field despite having a pair of dust tattoos himself. Many look down upon the latter method despite it being more powerful simply for the reason that it has a high risk of killing the consumer or making him/her go insane, Those who do not end up in a morgue or mad house usually have adverse personality side effects such as someone who consumed fire dust being hot tempered, or someone who consumed lightning dust being extremely energetic, forward speaking and almost always willing to push the boundaries of others.**

 **Black Dust: Black Dust is described by many as an anti-aura, and that is the most apt description that modern science can come up with the incredibly rare form of Dust, most of the naturally occurring Black Dust in the Great War,though it can be synthesized like any other Dust it is has a very low quality and cannot be converted to it's purified form without a very lengthy and expensive process as opposed to natural dust which only needs to be compacted into a solid shape or Schnee dust which only needs to be melted down before certain additives are mixed in then forged.**

Pure Black Dust: a form of Black Dust that through solidification can pass through the aura of someone without hinderance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{RRJJ Dorms.}

The morning started out pretty normal…sorta for us definitely not for anyone else.

"Ugh, dude massive hangover." Jack said before remembering last night. "Dude! Las night was AWESOME!"

"For fucks sake dude." I said running my hand through Jane's hair. "Some people are trying to sleep."

We had gone drinking last night after the fight with Torchwick… Well Roy, Jack and Jane had, I don't drink. Roy was in the shower his headache probably well aware of Jack waking up, Jack was taking swigs from his large jug of Everclear. He could tank entire gallons of the stuff and still be ok despite his being the smaller of his siblings. Roy was the middle weight and got massive hangovers from a couple shots of vodka, and Jane was out till noon the next day after around three beers. Me, I somehow hadn't gotten lung cancer yet, must be my natural immunity to illness that came with my aura being naturally unlocked upon birth, pretty common for the offsprings of Hunters and Huntresses but still pretty fucking cool.

"So what's the plan for today?" Roy asked walking out of the bathroom in his normal outfit minus the parka and O2 mask.

"I was just going to wait for Jane to wake up." I said. "Then go out to town."

"I really hate you dating her." Roy said.

"Fuck off Roy." Jane mumbled subconsciously turning over to face me.

"I don't think she cares what you think." I said. "And neither do I."

"Well even though we're triplets I still had to play big brother." He said. "Do you know why?"

"I'm painfully aware." I said.

"Well then maybe I should remind you." Roy said. "We didn't grow up in a hospitable family with all our aunts, uncles and grand parents hated us and our dad was a drunken bastard then some asshole killed both our parents, so I had to protect them."

"And a wonderful job you are doing." I said. "But this is Beacon, if they've made it this far, I think they can protect themselves especially considering the fact that they got in without previous combat training at a combat school."

"…" Roy looked conflicted. On one hand he was doing what he had been since he could remember. On the other hand what he was doing now was unnecessary. "Well… I guess you make a fair point, I'll lay off, but if you hurt my sister's heart I am going to kill you."

"I'd expect no less." I said.

{Beacon Training grounds.}

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked as we walked by the training grounds.

"Yes." Jane replied nursing her headache.

"Hey you guys look like you're from Atlas, but I've never seen you before." A very annoying voice said as she rolled up on roller skates.

"Actually we're from Vale." I said. "I'm from Patch she's from Jacobstown down south of Vale."

"Oooooh even better." She said. "I'm Neon Katt."

"Rex Xiao Long." I said holding out my hand.

"Jane Johnson." Jane said as Neon shook my hand and turned to shake Jane's.

"Oh, do you guys want to go watch the match?" She asked. "My partner said it's getting very interesting."

A quick glance between the two of us decided that it was worth it, because we had nothing better to do. "Sure."

Upon entering the training arena there were two teams facing off against eachother, after checking the aura board I saw that it was Teams BRNZ and NDGO.

After a few minutes of fighting it ended up a draw with the sniper and the tornado girl draining eachother's aura.

"That was…boring." Jane said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"What a let down." Neon said before zooming off with her partner.

"Now I'm itchin' for a fight." I said.

"Same." Jane said.

Looking through the roster of potential opponents I saw something that would really be interesting, a kid on a hover board that turned into guns…this will be interesting.

"How 'bout these guys?" I asked.

Jane smiled. "Oh yeah."

{sparring arena 5 minutes later.}

It was myself and Jane versus Team ABRN, the reason the others weren't here was because Roy was hunting Grimm and Jack was hungover…again, so we decided to make it fair and go in with just the two of us.

"You sure you can take us on with just the two of you?" The guy with the rifle asked.

"Bring it." I said shifting my armor on.

"BEGIN!" Goodwitch called out.

Immediately rifle and Bo-staff teamed up on me I evaded the first swipe and and rolled into an over head axe kick that launched rifle across the arena. "Let's dance twinkle toes." I said shifting my helmet on.

Bo-staff charged only to have his strike blocked by a hook blade and have his foot yanked out from under him with the other then kicked out of the arena I turned to rifle drew my plasma rifle/sword and shot him in the face launching him back far enough to land out of the arena. I turned to see that Jane was fighting hover board and they were somehow shooting their bullets out of the air, and their leader was about to strike.

"FALCON…PUNCH!" I shouted jet punching their leader in the face draining her aura, unfortunately she had already hit Jane out of the arena.

"Not bad." Hover board said flying at me only to get my boot to her face knocking her out.

"Rex Xiao Long and Jane Johnson are the winners!"


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Crap There's Two of Them.

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{RRJJ dorm.}

It was the same nightmare again.

An illusion, Yang in chains, red eyes, blood, a grave marked Yang Xiao Long.

I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Fuck this shit." I said getting up and grabbing my armor pack.

"Where you going?" Jane asked.

"Stress relief." I replied before putting the armor pack on and jumping out the window.

{Beacon Training grounds.}

I was wailing on an extra-heavy duty punching bag, the third one in the last hour, the dream flashing in my head again and the punching bag went flying and exploded against the far wall.

"Something troubling you?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I turned and saw Ozpin.

"Yeah a dream." I said before hanging another bag.

"You know my semblance grants me a limited form of telepathy." Ozpin said.

"Fine." I said.

Went through the whole thing again.

"When these events start to happen, no matter what your choice is you have my support." Ozpin said, obviously shaken by the prospect of one of his students possibly dying.

"Good to know sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Crap There's Two of Them.

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Beacon Mess Hall.}

"Damnit." I said getting hit in the face with a soda can. "Fuck you!" I shouted grabbing a pair of candy Caine that were the size of my swords…only to get uppercut by a melon on a hammer. 'Nora must have found a replacement for the melon on her hammer.' I thought as I ended up next to Yang…who was in orbit.

"Hey I can see my house from here!" Yang said pointing to patch.

"'Course you can." I said as I pulled out a concussion grenade from my uniform jacket pulled the pin and let it float a ways away from us. "Hold on!" I shouted. Three seconds later we were re-entering the atmosphere.

"Waaaaa-hoooo!" Yang shouted on our way down.

I saw the roof of the Beacon Mess hall approaching rapidly. 'Should have thought further than just getting down.' I thought before both of us smashed through the roof and through a table.

"That was awesome!" Yang said jumping up.

"Yang please get off." I said.

"Sorry." She said stepping off of my back.

{Beacon Courtyard.}

"Why the fuck did half the Atlas air fleet have to came here to Beacon?" Jane asked as we walked past the statue on the way to the our next class…Port's.

"Ask Ironwood I saw him wandering around a while ago." Roy said.

{Port's Class.}

'Ugh…bored.' I thought mindlessly watching the clock at the bottom of my shades tick by. Then the bell rang.

"FREEEEEEDOOOOOM!" Jack yelled out before back flipping out of his chair and running out of the door.

"I hate him." I heard Cardin mutter. I smacked him in the back of the heard just for lulz.

{RRJJ Dorm.}

"Sounds like Team RWBY has plans tonight." Jane said her ears twitching. Jack and Roy were asleep.

"Then let's follow them." I said putting my armor on.

"Agreed." Jane replied.

{30 minutes later.}

They had discovered us immediately. But instead of arguing they just let us pick a group. Jane went with Blake and Sun. I went with Yang.

{Little Bear Bar.}

"Guess who's back!?" Yang shouted out only to get twenty firearms pointed at her face. I was lucky, no one noticed the hulking monster of a man in black and bright blue armor. Must be the booze.

"Hey, why don't we lower the heat before I raise the Heat?" I asked my flame throwers clicking into place. Every single one of the shifted their weapons towards me. "Fine. If that's how you wanna play then I guess I'll have to roast Little Bear." I said sending a little lightning to the nozzles of said wrist mounted weapons causing a webbing of high intensity plasma to form of the exits of the nozzles.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, weapons down boys." Junior said walking up and adjusting her tie. "Blondie, rocket man, you're here…why?"

"You owe me a drink." The both of us said.

"Fuck."

{10 minutes later.}

"I'm telling you I don't know anything. Torchwick came in paid up front for my men and I never heard from them again." I heard Junior say, as I leaned my back against the bar elbows resting on it with a scotch in one hand and a dietary in the other, helmet down, as I watched Neptune get shot down three different time in the last minute by the twin bouncers.

"Why didn't you heard from them again?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, he must not have been happy with them, WHICH IS SOMETHING INCAN RELATE TO!" Junior said turning to shout the last part at his incompetent goons, seriously why does he keep them around? I'd have booted every single one of them to the street and hired two mercenaries in their place even one of the lower end Mercs had more skill and competence in their appendix than all of them put together.

"Come on guys we got nothing more to get here." Yang said dragging Neptune out to keep him from getting mauled by the pair of bouncers.

"Give me that bottle of scotch I paid for last time and I'll be gone." I said receiving the bottle of said booze.

Just as we were getting on out bikes we got a call from Blake only to hear Jane yell into the phone. "ATLESIAN PALADIN ON OUR ASS GET HERE FAST!"

I powered up my bike and switched it to battle mode causing a pair of mini-guns to pop out, the back tire to light on fire and the spark plugs in the exhaust pipes to turn on, and as soon as I took off I did a monster wheelie before the front end hit the ground I was already at the street corner only to see the Paladin run by on the tails of, figuratively, Sun, Blake and Jane. I made a right hand turn and through the miracle that is Remnant physics the flaming exhaust of my Harley let me keep up with Yang on her 300 mph super bike, with Yang only five feet behind me. "Guys get down!" I shouted to the three…they somehow heard me. I opened up with the twin 5.56mm HE mini-gun round while sun and Neptune were pounding on it's head only to get flung off. The pilot obviously annoyed by this decided to give me a nice refreshing shower…of CARS. I heard some poor sod in a black car with a yellow stripe on it yell: "Is that a CAR!?" Right before his roof got caved in by a flying OD Green flat bed off road vehicle. "Someone get this shit head off the road!" I shouted into my scroll and sure enough Weiss put a giant circle of ice right into the middle of the road causing the mech to slip and fall.

"Good job Ice queen." I said coming to a stop right next to her.

"Hey!" She shouted indignantly before a shifted my armor on and jet punch right on top of the mech only to get flung aside by some crazy guy wielding a rocket propelled hammer.

"Who the fuck are you?" I questioned.

"Name's Jankins, Leroy Jankins." He said in the most down south country boy accent I have ever heard.

"The fuck kind of name is that?" I questioned.

"Who uses flame throwers nowadays?" He asked.

"Touché." I replied before throwing a jet propelled punch only to have it deflected to the side and into a concrete support column by a large rocket propelled hammer, shattering it.

"Pathetic." Jankins said pulling his hammer back for another swing only to get a face full of flame.

"Sorry I can't hear you over your smoldering face." I said.

"Fuck." He said before delivering an over head blow that I absorbed and redirected into his face with a burst of lightning fast punches each with the impact of a cannonball. "Mercy?" He asked looking up at me from his position on the ground.

"No." I said before drawing one of my katanas and cutting his head off.

I turned back to Jane and Team RWBY.

"Well I think this has been an eventful evening but I've got to go." Torchwick said before he disappeared into thin air along with Ice Cream girl.

"That fucking sucks." I said as a Bullhead flew off. "For them." I added nodding to Jane who drew her rifle and blew out one of the engines only to get counter sniped, and the Bulkhead got away.

"FUCK! Jane's been hit!"


End file.
